3-D Struction
| nextepisode= }} 3-D Struction is the second episode of the first season of What's New, Scooby-Doo? Premise Daphne's uncle sends the gang to Costa Rica for the opening of a museum exhibit on dinosaurs. When they meet archeaologist Melbourne O'Reilly, he reveals the legend of a dinosaur-spirit. So when the gang watch a dino-film in the museum's theater, the dinosaur in the film jumps out of the screen and into the audience. It's up to the gang to figure out who's really behind this devastating dinosaur disaster. Synopsis Melbourne O'Reilly arrives at the Temple of Agazar to gather the bones of the Gigantasaurus. His guide, Senior Luis Cepeda, warns him that those who disturb the remains will be struck by a terrible curse. Melbourne ignores his warning anyway. The Dinosaur Spirit appeared, and Melbourne's crew ran away, leaving him to face the Spirit alone. The gang arrive at Costa Rica upon Daphne's uncle's request. They go to the Costa Rican Museum to see the exhibition featuring the bones of the Gigantasaurus. There they are greeted by Dr. Armando Gutierrez. They are first introduced to Melbourne O'Reilly, who briefly tells them of the Dinosaur Spirit's curse. Then the gang was given a tour around the museum by foreign exchanged student Heather Lane. Some notable exhibits included a Moon rock display and abandoned mine tunnels under the museum. Finally the gang was summoned to the Cine Grande Theater to see a showing of a 3-D dinosaur documentary. The movie was directed by J.J. Hakimoto. While watching the film, the Dinosaur Spirit emerged from the screen and terrorized the visitors. This resulted in a large amount of damage. The next day, the gang examined the destruction. When they discussed it with Dr. Gutierrez, he said that the damage can be rebuilt. He also believed that the excitement would bring in more visitors. Senior Cepeda approached him, asking for the immediate return of the Gigantasaurus skeleton. Dr. Gutierrez refused. Cepeda then blamed Melbourne for the museum's misfortunes. That's when Melbourne decided to find the Spirit and trap it. The gang follow Melbourne through the mine tunnels to look for clues. They find a green-grayish substance on the ground and presumed it to be coprolite. The group ultimately split up, with Melbourne going on his own. The gang is then chased by the Dinosaur Spirit. They manage to escape through a secret entrance. The gang go back to the museum to research the bones and run Velma's photos through a facial recognition program. They discuss who could be the culprit. When looking up Senior Cepeda, they discover that he is an international con man. He was notorious for selling artifacts on the world's black market. Fred comes up with a plan to capture the Dinosaur Spirit. He had Shaggy and Scooby lure the monster out of the mines and into the museum. The gang manage to capture using the ribs of one of the dinosaurs, but the Spirit broke out and escaped. Fortunately, Velma had all the information she needed to reveal the culprit. Velma had all the suspects brought to the Cine Grande Theater. She revealed that the substance found in the mines was bat guano. The surround sound speakers that were throughout the museum and the mines were used to make the Spirit's roar sound nearby. The Spirit was really a mechanical excavator dressed up to look like the Gigantasaurus. Gold was found by Luis Cepeda and Heather Lane in one of the abandoned mine tunnels. The monster and the curse was meant to scare people away so the gold could be sold. Both Luis and Heather were arrested. Dr. Gutierrez thanked the gang for their investigation. He said that the gold was going to help pay for the museum's repairs and help make a new exhibit. The gang decided to help clean up the damage. Scooby and Shaggy were given the chance to pitch in. Shaggy grabbed a broom from the Gigantasaurus skeleton (that was used to replace a bone taken by Scooby), and the skeleton collapsed. Scooby emerged from the pile and held up two bones with delight, saying his iconic catchphrase. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Melbourne O'Reilly * Dr. Armando Gutierrez * J.J. Hakimoto Villains: * Dinosaur Spirit * Luis Cepeda * Heather Lane Other characters: * Police officers Locations * Central America ** Costa Rica *** Central Valley **** Temple of Agazar *** Teatro Nacional *** Church *** Cafe *** Costa Rican Museum **** Dinosaur exhibit **** Moon exhibit **** Cine Grande Theater **** Mine * 1964 New York World's Fair Objects * Velma's camera * Broom * Gold * Popcorn * Gummi Monkey * Apple * Banana * Vending machines Vehicles * Private jet * Taxicab * Igneous Petrofaction Accumulators Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Producer: Chuck Sheetz * Line Producer: Margaret M. Dean * Associate Producer: Kathryn Page * Supervising Director: Scott Jeralds * Casey Kasem as Shaggy * Frank Welker as Fred & Scooby Doo * Written By: Ed Scharlach * Directed By: Tim Maltby Closing credits * Producer: George Doty IV * Series Story Editors: George Doty IV, Jim Krieg, Ed Scharlach * Series Directors: Russell Calabrese, Tim Maltby, Tom Mazzocco, Swinton Scott, Joe Sichta * Music By: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson * "What's New Scooby-Doo?" Theme ** Written By: Rich Dickerson & Gigi Meroni ** Performed By: Simple Plan ** Courtesy of Lava Records ** www.lavarecords.com * "Gü-Güe-Güepa" ** Written By: J. Dimas Maciel ** Performed By: Chicos De Barrio ** Courtesy of Warner Music Latina ** By arrange with Warner Special Products * Casting & Voice Direction: Collette Sunderman * Starring the Voices Of: Mindy Cohn as Velma, Grey Delisle as Daphne, Steve Blum as Melbourne O'Reilly, Jesse Borrego as Luis Cepeda, Hector Elizondo as Dr. Gutierrez, Brian Tochi as Hakimoto, and Lauren Tom as Heather Lane * Based Upon Characters Created By Hanna-Barbera Productions * Main Title Design: Sandra Frame, James Fujii, Scott Jeralds, Chris Rutkowski, Chuck Sheetz * Main Title Animation: Lotto Animation * Creative Consultant: Iwao Takamoto * Storyboard: Eddie Lin, Bob Onorato, Marcus Williams * Animation Timing Directors: Julie Hashaguchi, Mike Milo, Pat Shinagawa * Character Design: Scott Awley, Scott Jeralds * BG Paint: Shahen Jordan, Tristin Roesch-Cole * Prop Design: Mark Bachand, Scott Hill * BG Design: Edgar Carlos, Robert Harand, Bill Proctor * Assistant Production Managers: Vera Morales, AJ Vargas * Production Coordinators: Jessica Dalton, Judge Plummer * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Linda Redondo * Mark-Up/Painters: Kim Bowen, Eric Nordberg, Bill Ohanesian * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Eleanor Dahlen, Chuck Gefre, Karl Jacobs, Chuck Martin, Kathleen O'Mara * Director of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Bonnie Buckner * Post Production Coordinator: Michael Miscio * Film Editor: Susan Edmunson * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations: John Voralik * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online editor: Tony Tedford * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Animation * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Ann Foley, Kerry Iverson, Mark Keefer * Sound Reading: Carol Iverson, Fred Salinas, Denise Whitfield * Post Production Sound Services: Glenwwod Editorial, Inc. * Re-Recording Studio: Glenwood Place Studios * Sound Effects Supervisor: Glen Oyabe * Re-Recording Mixers: Brad Brock, Timothy Garrity * Engineer: Kenny Takahashi * Animation Services: Dong Woo Animation Co., LTD. * Supervising Director: Tae-Ho Han * Animators: Kang-Ro Lee, Hye-Won Park * Animation Director: Song-Yuel Han * Layout Artists: Du-Hwan Jeun, Eun-Kyoung Lee * Model Checker: He-Ryoung Park * Assistant Animation: Mi-Young Bae, Young-Ae Lee * Color Stylist: Mi-Hyun Park, Hye-Won Suh * Background Director: Sang-Ro Yun * Paint: Dae-Hyuk Na, Ok-Ja Yu * Camera: Kwang-Ok Kim * Production Administrators: Tammy Davis, Michael Diaz, Marci Gray, Laura Marquez, Jacqueline Olsommer, Mary Parkinson, Amy E. Wagner * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luis Guzman, Rose Mesa, Maria Womack * Business and Legal Affairs: Debi Dean, Michael Lalla, Bonnie Negrete, Peter Steckelman * Production Supervision: Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Development and Creative Supervision: Christopher Keenan, Linda Steiner * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera, Sander Schwartz * Special Thanks to Joe Ruby & Ken Spears * In Memory Of: Bob Onorato * Warner Bros. Animation * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized, duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Surround * ©2002 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. * All Rights Reserved * Country of first publication United States of America * Warner Bros. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article (15)2 of the Berne Convention and all national laws given effect thereto. * Warner Bros. Animation * www.warnerbros.com Notes/trivia * This is the second time Scooby-Doo faces a dinosaur; the first time was in the The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episode The Dinosaur Deception. ** Plot elements from The Dinosaur Deception were re-used in this episode (i.e. the setting is in Latin America, the villain in both episodes is mining precious metals, the dinosaur is an excavating machine). * This is the first episode not to have the Mystery Machine. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Scooby dresses as a female Gigantosaurus. * Clues: Cultural references * The episode is a partial homage to the 1993 film Jurassic Park; the dinosaur roar used in this episode is very similar to the one used in Jurassic Park. * Hakimoto makes reference to the tagline of the film Jaws 2 when advertising the sequel he plans to do for Gigantosaurus 3-D. Adaptations * In 2013, Scholastic published Scooby-Doo! Dino Destruction, with comic-book style panels. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The Dinosaur Spirit's shape and size changes in most scenes it had appeared. * When Hakimoto introduces his movie, Daphne's lipstick disappeared. * When Scooby was in a dinosaur disguise to lure the dinosaur, the next shot shows his disguise had disappeared. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * "Oloroso" means "scented" in Spanish. * When Shaggy steps on the gunk in the mine, Velma immediately assumes that it is coprolite (fossilized dinosaur feces), but the only known samples are fossilized and rock-like in shape. What took Daphne so long to recognize it as bat guana, and why didn't Velma know this? * One of the skeletons in the museum had the body of a Stegosaurus, but its skull resembled a Triceratops. * Melbourne said the gold Shaggy found was pyrite, but Velma proved that it was real gold. It is not explained if Melbourne either deceived or lied about the gold. * It was never explained how the mining machine, designed for Moon operation, could work in Earth gravity. ** It also wasn't explained how Velma knew where to look for the alpha machine. ** How could the Dinosaur Spirit move his arms if the mining machine did not have arms mechanisms? * The Dinosaur Spirit "suit" just falls off once it's revealed to be a hoax, but nobody actually unzips it. In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 1 - Space Ape at the Cape VHS released by Warner Home Video on August 19, 2003. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 1 - Space Ape at the Cape DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 1, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 1st Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on February 20, 2007. * Scooby-Doo! and Friends DVD released by Warner Home Video on April 1, 2014. Quotes External links * Buy in HD from iTunes (US) * Buy in HD from iTunes (UK) | series= What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 episodes